v_recommended_vidyafandomcom-20200215-history
Low end computer games
About this list This list is basically for people who think they have crappy computer that can't play recent games. Odds are, people looking in this list for games are on laptops with integrated graphics and outdated desktop computers. Just remember that some pc's with integrated graphic chip things may well reach the requirements but still have issues running games (portal, looking at you..etc) Some things to consider The system requirements here are taken from the developers, game sites, and other sources. Your PC (with the exact specs) might not run the games or might run them crappily (minimum req usually mean with choppy framerate). Something I noticed from GPU requirements are that Hardware T&L is not actually necessary, but your game might look crappy. Vertex shader(version required by game or higher) is required or the game won't run at all in my experience. I've ran games that required higher pixel shader, but the game ran at like 10 FPS. To find out what kind of card you have, pixel shader ver, vertex shader ver, etc, you can go to System Requirements Lab and check any game. The result should tell you what specs you have. Keep in mind that some games that the site tells you you can run, may not run, and vice versa. Games {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" border="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align: center; width: auto; table-layout: auto;" !Picture !Title/Year !Genre !System Requirements !Description |- |150px |'Age of Empires ' (1997) |RTS | *'OS:'Pentium 90 processor or faster *SVGA with 1 MB RAM *fast 2D graphics card *16MB Ram *Win 95 or above *80MB HD space *CD-ROM *Mouse *Sound card *28.8 kbps modem for online play. |Quality Microsoft (SOMEHOW) RTS, advance your tribe from the stone age to the medieval age while fighting off rival civilizations and managing an RTS economy. BEST FUCKING RTS YOU WILL PLAY EVERY DAY. R.I.P. Ensemble Studios |- |150px |'Age of Empires II: The Conquerors ' (2000) |RTS | *Windows 95 and above *166 Mhz or higher processor *32MB of RAM *200MB of hard disk space *4x or faster CD-ROM drive *SVGA with 2MB of video memory *Sound card, speakers or headphones for audio *Mouse or compatible pointing device *56.6 Kbps or better modem for online play |The sequel takes you through the next 500 (actually, 1000 - from the fall of Rome, which was the 5th century CE, to about the fall of Constantinople, or 1453 CE) years or so, from the decline of the Roman civilization to the invention of guns. AOE III takes over from here, but it just doesn't have the charm of the first two. More detail, more customization, pretty much awesome all around, as long as you're into the RTS genre. Getting this with the expansion is recommended. Note: If you want play to play it online nowadays either play over Hamachi with some Bros or use Gameranger. |- |150px |'Aliens Vs Predator 2 ' (2001) |FPS | *'OS:'Win 98 *'CPU:'450Mhz *'RAM:'128MB *'GPU:'16MB *'HDD:'750MB |Play as Aliens, Predators or Marines, each with very different abilities and tactics. The campaign is very atmospheric, especially the Marine campaign which does a very good job of bringing the feeling from the movies. The radar's filled with white dots closing in, you just have your flashlight spinning in circles hoping to see them before they jump you. They're right on top of you according to the radar. Silence. Then hell breaks loose. |- | |'American Mcgee's Alice ' (2000) |Action | *'OS:'Win 95+ *'CPU:'400Mhz *'RAM:'64MB *'GPU:'8MB *'HDD:'500MB |Remember Alice in Wonderland? Well, take that, and run it through the mind of psychotic killer on a bad acid trip while high on steroids, and you've got American McGee's "Alice". Lots of dark, weird, twisted imagery and gameplay, with surprisingly enjoyable twists on all your favourite characters from the classic story. Mention should also be given to its great soundtrack,the music of which was written and performed by Chris Vrenna (of Nine Inch Nails) and Marilyn Manson was originally involved scoring the music for the game. All this contributes to creating a hauntingly brilliant tone for the game. Official sequel has been recently announced by EA. |- |150px |'Age of Mythology ' (2002) |RTS | *'OS:'Win 98+ *'CPU:'450Mhz *'RAM:'128MB *'GPU:'16MB *'HDD:'1.5GB HDD *'Internet:'65.6Kbps |Step back from Empires II and embrace the mythic age. You command one of three classical civilizations ― Norse, Egyptian, and Greek ― and from each choose various patron gods as you advance ages to give you new units or bonuses depending on the dominion of the god. Arguably one of the best RTS games out there.You also might want to try out the Titans Expansion, which adds a new civilization: the mythical Atlanteans. |- | |'Audiosurf ' (2008) |Rhythm | *'OS:'Win XP/Vista *'CPU:'1.6Ghz *'RAM:'512MB *'GPU:'32MB/DX9/Pixel Shader 3.0 recommended *'HDD:'400MB (for demo) |A block-matching puzzle-type game, where the levels are generated completely from whatever music tracks you choose to play. Fast music gets you quick and hectic stages, while slow music lets you ride easy. Excellent replay value, since unlike other music games, you're only limited by the size of your music collection. Also comes with a set of downloadable music updated regularly if you're a boring person and don't have your own music, and you can scrobble the music you play to last.fm if you're a faggot. |- |150px |'Baldur's Gate ' (1998) |RPG | *'OS:'Win 95/98 *'CPU:'166Mhz *'RAM:'16MB (32MB for MP) *'GPU:'2MB/DX3+ *'HDD:'320MB |Role playing game based on the D&D universe; great story and characters, you have control over a party up to six heroes, and well, it's one of the best RPGs of all time. |- |150px |'Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn' (2000) |RPG | *'OS:'Win 95+ *'CPU:'200Mhz *'RAM:'32MB *'GPU:'4MB *'HDD:'800MB |You control a party of 6 characters, each with their own extensive personalities. If you carry both Good and Evil NPCs in the same group, or if you heckle them, they will often leave or try to kill you/each other. High charisma generally avoids more extreme reactions, however. D&D rules are in effect, giving you the option to choose from almost any fantasy class or multi-class. A pause feature allows for perfect management of the 6 (or fewer) characters in your control. There are well over 100 different spells and 20 levels in the original, and more in the expansion. |- | |'Battle Engine Aquila ' (2003) |FPS/Flight | *'OS:'Win 98+ *'CPU:'700Mhz *'RAM:'128MB RAM *'GPU:'32 VRAM/DX9 *'HDD:'700MB |Walker mode, kill stuff while on land. Jet mode, kill stuff while in the air. Watch your shields, attack factories and blow shit up on an epic scale as a one man army, fightin' the bad guys and participating in dynamic battles. If you like FPS games, and you like freedom of movement in all three dimensions,you will drool like a senior over this mean motherfucker. |- |150px |'Battlefield 1942 ' (2002) |FPS | *'OS:'Win 98/2000/ME/XP *'CPU:'500Mhz *'RAM:'128MB *'GPU:'32MB/DX9 *'HDD:'700MB |Team-based FPS with a WW2 theme and the possibility of games with 64 humans or bots at the same time. Very fun, and was a starting point for DICE and the Battlefield series. |- |File:Black & White Coverart.png|150px |'Black & White '(2001) |RTS | *'OS:'Win 95 *'CPU:'350Mhz *'RAM:'64MB *'GPU:'8MB *'HDD:'500MB |Play as God as you bring your chosen people through several different worlds. Use miracles and raise your giant pet. Recommended for those who don't mind elements which seem to have been crafted for a kids' game. |- | |'Braid'(2009) |Pretentious Puzzle Platformer | *'OS:'Win XP/Vista/7 *'CPU:'1.4Ghz *'RAM:'768MB *'GPU:'(I run Intel chipset with 128MB) *'HDD:'200Mb |Use some very well-done time manipulation powers to save the princess. Or maybe it's a girlfriend. Or candy. Or the atomic bomb. Don't pay attention to the story, just pay attention to the myraid time-powers (and the ending is pretty good too). Also on 360 and PS3. Wii version canceled due to lack of interest size restrictions on WiiWare. |- | |'Call of Duty '(2003) |FPS | *'OS:'Win 98/ME/XP/2000 *'CPU:'600Mhz(98/ME) 700Mhz (XP/2000) *'RAM:'128MB *'GPU:'32MB with T&L *'HDD:'1.4GB |WW2 game that started a rampage of sequels that are blown out of proportion. Innovative and interesting for its time, often disregarded, but still a whole heap of fun. |- | |'Cortex Command'(2008) |Action | *'OS:'Win 98/ME/2000/XP *'CPU:'800Mhz *'RAM:'256MB *'GPU:'32MB *'HDD:' |A crazy RTS-like-side-scrolling 2-dimensional game in which your objective is to defend your brain by controlling an army of hivemind robots. You manually control a single robot at a time but can freely switch bodies at any moment. Features a campaign (unfinished) and split screen co-op with up to four players, in which you must defend your brain for as long as possible. Also boasts a massive amount of mods which add new weapons and levels. |- | |'Counter-Strike 1.6' (1999 Mod, 2000 Retail, 2004 Source) |FPS | *'OS:'Win 2000/XP/ME/SE *'CPU:'500Mhz *'RAM:'96MB *'GPU:'16MB *'HDD:'1.2GB (CS itself is 699MB on Steam) *'Internet:'56Kbps |Competitive Multiplayer FPS with huge numbers of players, servers and mods of all kinds. May cause rage due to most of the servers being configured incorrectly while running a terrible game. Not quite as fun or lulzy, since the AWP was nerfed. |- |150px |'DEFCON: Everybody Dies '(2006) |RTS | *'OS:'WIN XP *'CPU:' *'RAM:'128MB *'GPU:'32MB *'HDD:'60MB | An very well-done independent RTS based around just what its name suggests: Nuclear War. The player strategically places (can't stress how important planning is here) units like radar stations, and fleets of ships to gain the upper hand and destroy his opponent(s) countries. Deeply atmospheric, even with only the simplest of graphics. Also has a pretty active Steam group at: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/defconnukan So if you ever have an itch for a game, go there. |- |150px |'Deus Ex ' (2000) |FPS/RPG | *'OS:'Win 95 *'CPU:'300Mhz *'RAM:'64MB *'GPU:'4MB *'HDD:'150MB |FPS/RPG with a brilliant story based on various conspiracy theories, level design that favors multiple routes/character types/strategies, ranging from pacifism (sort of) through stealth to blowing everything up. Great by itself but mods are available to make it even better. Won lots of awards because it's awesome. Seriously, if you haven't beat this game then FUCKING REINSTALL. |- |150px |'Diablo 2 '(2000) |RPG | *'OS:' *'CPU:'233Mhz *'RAM:'32MB (64MB for MP) *'GPU:'8MB *'HDD:'650MB (950MB for MP) | Sort of like a roguelike with a very easy to use interface, Diablo and Diablo 2 are rpg dungeon crawlers that use random generation of maps and items to provide a lot of variety to players. Specially Fun playing with friends. And if you've worn yourself out on vanilla Diablo, there are some very professionally done mods out there, like Eastern Sun (available here). |- |150px |'DOOM '(1993) |FPS | *'OS:'Win 95/98/ME/2000 *'CPU:'66Mhz *'RAM:'8MB *'GPU:' *'HDD:'40MB | While DOOM was not the first FPS, it singlehandedly kick-started not only one of the most popular genres of gaming, but also multiplayer gaming. Blasting demons has never been more fun. Don't even bother with the original DOS/Windows engine. For a better experience Try one of the Source ports: Zdoom, or if you want multiplayer action try Skulltag For "modern" effects such as models, 3dfloors, and high frame rates, try Doom Legacy, GZDoom, or Risen3D. These source ports work on any system, all you need is the original DOOM.WAD or DOOM2.WAD file. |- | |'DOOM II '(1994) |FPS | *'OS:' *'CPU:'66Mhz *'RAM:'8MB *'GPU:' *'HDD:'20MB |Super-shotgun. Not a lot of improvement over Doom, but it has some new enemies and the super-shotgun, it should be enough. Its as fun.Has a lot of Maps and Mods. |- |150px |'Dungeon Keeper '(1997) |RTS | *'OS:'Win 95 *'CPU:'75Mhz *'RAM:'16MB *'GPU:' *'HDD:' |Dungeon Keeper is a strategy video game released for the PC in which the player attempts to build and manage a dungeon or lair while protecting it from (computer-controlled) 'hero' characters intent on stealing the user's accumulated treasures and killing various monsters. |- |150px |'Dungeon Keeper 2 '(1999) |RTS | *'OS:' *'CPU:'166Mhz *'RAM:'32MB *'GPU:'2MB/DX8.1 *'HDD:'300MB |Another old RTS, this one with a focus on playing evil. Has a wicked sense of humour, like torturing masochist girls to increase their happiness level. Recommended for lan play as it's still fun, but not a lot of people play it anymore. Warning: Won't work on Windows 7 Run in Windows 2000 compatibility mode, disable hardware acceleration. |- |150px |'Dwarf Fortress'(2006-Present) |Sim | *'OS:'Win XP SP3+ *'CPU:' *'RAM:'300MB (1GB recommended) *'GPU:' *'HDD:' |Comes with 2 game modes, adventurer: Roguelike with no purpose(yet) and building: set off with a bunch of dwarves and make your fort in the wilderness. Addictive gameplay, very in depth damage system(even keeps track of how much damage each FINGER receives), and a game so confusing to newcomers it is recommended to read its wiki thoroughly before playing. It's definitely the most complex game you've ever played, and probably the most complex game you will ever play. It's worth the endeavor though. NEW VERSION RELEASED MARCH 28th 2011 |- |150px |'Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind '(2002) |RPG | *'OS:'Win ME/98/XP/2000 *'CPU:'500Mhz *'RAM:'128MB(ME/98) 256MB(XP/2000) *'GPU:'32MB/Hardware T&L/DX8.1 *'HDD:'1GB HDD |A sprawling RPG featuring a surreal and imaginative setting. This is open world gameplay at its best. Despite the gameworld's huge size, it is painstakingly detailed. The game allows for many different playstyles. Be warned however, that the combat is rather clunky and dicebased. Regardless, if you let it, Morrowind will immerse you like no other game out there. This game also has a very devoted modding community. Be sure to check out Planet Elder Scrolls for mods that strike your interest. A vanilla playthrough is recommended for new players. |- | |'Master of Magic '(1995) |TBS | *'OS:' MS-DOS. *'CPU:' 4 MB RAM. |One of the best TBS games ever. It plays like Civilization, but there's magic in this game, making it very interesting. You start with a small Hamlet and a few units, you will need to explore and expand, while researching new spells and managing your armies and cities. You can also get heroes, thay may be weak at low levels, but will become god-like after some battles. There are six type of magic, and hundred of spells, that will make each game interesting and challenging. You can get the Official Strategy Guide here. |- | |'The Oregon Trail ' |Edutainment | *'OS:' MS-DOS, Apple II, Commodore 64 *'CPU:' pffft. no. |Just like you remember playing on the computer in elementary school, if you're an oldfag. "You have died from dysentery." You can play the Apple II version online. |- | |'Ys I & II Complete' |Action RPG | *'OS:'Win XP/Vista/7 *'CPU:'1.6 Ghz *'RAM:'512MB *'GPU:'64 MB/DX8.1 *'HDD:'2GB HDD |A game that's older than you are. Released in 1987-88, Ys was a fast-paced action RPG with some creative bosses and was praised for its great soundtrack. Fast forward to 1997, Falcom remakes the first two in a bundle called "Ys Eternal", in 2001 they updated it and fixed some inconsistencies between both games, added some Easter Eggs, improved graphics and made it overall better. Good game, but it's dated in every way possible, although it's quite impressive technologically (seriously, dynamic lights and shadows, water reflections, etc). |- | |'Ys: The Oath In Felghana ' |Action RPG | *'OS:'Win XP/Vista/7 *'CPU:'1.6 Ghz *'RAM:'512MB *'GPU:'64 MB/DX8.1 *'HDD:'2GB HDD |A masterful remake of Ys III, which was already good. Not only has the music been rearranged to levels surpassing the PC Engine version, but some plot details have been added, stages have been redesigned and become a bit more challenging, and some extra modes were also added. In addition to all of that, Adol has gained A LOT more moves from the 2D entry, which you WILL need to take on this bigger, better game. |- | |'Ys Origin ' |Action RPG | *'OS:'Win XP/Vista/7 *'CPU:'1.6 Ghz *'RAM:'512MB *'GPU:'128 MB/DX9c *'HDD:'2GB HDD |A prequel to the original Ys duology taking place 700 years before. Play as two different characters in a 6 hour quest each as they explore Darm Tower. An additional character is unlocked after you clear the game as both characters as well as the classic Time Attack modes (in which you can play as Adol). The gameplay is improved from Felghana, making it faster-paced and more balanced. Still has kickass music and bosses. Japan only release but there is a complete patch that you can get over here. The engine also got a graphical update, even though it's still outdated by today's standards, it now has pretty effects like blur and other particle based features. |- | |'Ys VI: Ark Of Napishtim ' |Action RPG | *'OS:'Win XP/Vista/7 *'CPU:'1.6 Ghz *'RAM:'512MB *'GPU:'64 MB/DX8.1 *'HDD:'2GB HDD |Quite different from other entries but still worth a shot. A more open-ended entry of the Ys series, a bit slower-paced than other titles and a bit more of a traditional ARPG. Best version of the game, since the PSP version has awful load times and the PS2 is quite different, thanks to KONAMI messing with it. |- | |'Fallout 2 ' (1998) |RPG | *'OS:'Windows *'CPU:'Pentium 90 MHz *'RAM:'16 MB *'GPU:'DirectX compatible SVGA card *'HDD:'600 MB |Fallout 2 is a computer role-playing game developed by Black Isle Studios and published by Interplay in 1998. The game's story takes place in 2241, 80 years after the events of Fallout. Works like a charm in GNU/Linux with the use of WINE. Pacifist runs are for fags too. |- | |'Commandos 2: Men of Courage ' (2001) |RTS | *'OS:'Windows *'CPU:'266 MHz *'RAM:'64 MB *'GPU:'5 MB Video card RAM (DirectX 8) *'HDD:'1.7 GB |Commandos 2: Men of Courage is the sequel to Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines and Commandos: Beyond the Call of Duty. How long can you play strategically before setting off the alarm and spam-shoot every Nazi that goes around the corner? |- | |'Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure ' (2004) |3D Platformer | *'OS:'Windows *'CPU:'1 GHz *'RAM:'256 MB *'GPU:'32 MB Video card RAM (DirectX 8.1 compatible) *'HDD:'1.3 GB |Charming and fun 3D platformer that focuses on combat. Think of the N64 Legend of Zelda games with less exploration and a lot more combat sprinkled with a few RPG elements in it. Has a port in English on PSP but if you don't mind missing on the story you can try the PC version too. |- | |'Zwei II ' (2008) |Action RPG | *'OS:'Windows *'CPU:'1.6GHz *'RAM:'512 MB (XP) 1 GB (Vista/7) *'GPU:'64 MB Video card RAM (DirectX 9.0c compatible) *'HDD:'3 GB |Zwei II takes the awesome fast paced gameplay from Ys and adds the charm of Mega Man Legends into it. Beautiful cellshaded graphics, charming and quirky characters in dungeon crawler RPG goodness. It's got a few weird mechanics, eating food is the only way to gain experience (as well as healing yourself) and you can get weird widgets like a step counter or a math calculator that increases your combo counter if you answer correctly. Of course, it comes with a great OST as expected from Falcom. |- Category:Helpful Lists Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation Category:Fourth Generation Category:Fifth Generation